


芳芳

by ChristineStark



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineStark/pseuds/ChristineStark
Summary: 谁又不是伤痕累累的青年呢！只不过一个选择窥视，一个选择窥伺。五年前他们合作《信》；五年后戏里哥哥出狱，戏外两人的生活都大变了样。且看我们超级会的方方怎么让老龚开窍吧。





	芳芳

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自小群聊天分享的电影《芳芳》的豆瓣截图。好像墙内视频平台找不到原作的样子，就先没看按着自己的理解魔改了一波。《信》的原文也还没有来得及看，只是在文中加入了大概四五刷以后的一些感触。请多多指教呀，属于龚方和你我的未来还很漫长呢。

01  
龚子棋回国的时候，兄弟们早就过了疯狂搅和的劲头，不过时间沉淀下来的友谊更加深厚，一场接风宴说的都是真心话。李向哲问他一副没睡醒的样子要不要在自己的肩膀上靠一会，他强打精神笑骂着拒绝了，又倒满一杯酒，敬给笑声如洪钟的马佳说佳哥也别光看热闹，个人音乐会都开好几场了我得把这酒补上。马佳再次大笑说不就是想醉一次么，哥陪你。  
马佳也没真醉得怎样，毕竟新声代英雄男高音的嗓子万一坏了谁都赔不起。但他还是在迷迷糊糊嘟嘟囔囔的饮酒歌中睡着了，花了龚子棋和李向哲好大的功夫把他挪到车后座。  
“你不总说饮酒歌脱鞋就唱吗，好家伙没脱鞋也唱一道，行了啊您嘞。”他俩一起把马佳送到楼上，然后帮马佳脱鞋换衣服。跟马佳一起吃鸡那么久，这一口塑普的南宁人竟也能蹦出几句像模像样的京片子。龚子棋按照李向哲也不怎么清楚的指点，在马佳的衣柜里找T恤，听到这段话他动作滞了滞，干脆靠在衣柜门上消化这迟迟意识到的无形隔阂。以前线上联系确实哥几个总说舍命陪君子这类话，可隔着整整十二个时区谁也不能强求谁做昼夜颠倒的事。一方是夜晚一方是白天，谁也没办法跟谁共鸣忙碌或敏感。  
简单的道理回了国才明白，曲折的爱欲却仿佛没隔时差。五年前，他第一次参演音乐剧《信》，某个排练完本该各自回家的晚上和方书剑度过了荒唐的一个夜晚，此后龚子棋的态度却没像对其他炮友那样一刀两断。说是单方面的藕断丝连则更为准确，方书剑继续倾情投入在音乐剧事业当中去，徒留若有所思和所失的龚子棋。只有在其余那几次谢幕时，噙着泪花的两个人才短暂地在情感的领域上重逢。双手紧握或几指轻触，呼吸和颤抖，温热与密语，解构出来一个个和情欲密布的当晚一样的碎片。在美国这五年，他不是没想过自己像个一挫折就想回家的烂人，没出息见的。这自贬依旧没能阻止他去找笑得/哭得/唱得像方书剑的人打炮，没能阻止他埋在陌生人颈窝喃喃这个远东的名字，没能阻止他伤痕累累地回国，并将试图追回这一切的因。最深的根、最真的本。方书剑。  
五年来，李向哲被迫听龚子棋在每一个日常对话里或者突兀或者顺畅地过渡到方书剑无数次。终于，一个晚上龚子棋突然打电话告诉他他要回国——那还是龚子棋的白天，声音听起来却比他这个跟了一天剧组的人还要疲倦。这次也没有例外地，龚子棋提到了方书剑。李向哲为他这种持久的别扭叹息，但他也真的没有刻意窥探他人生活的意思，只能斟酌着告诉他方书剑最近好像在找房子。  
“啊。那就把我那处旧房子介绍给他吧。”  
李向哲：？？？

02  
龚子棋听说最近《我的遗愿清单》又在上演，这部剧五年前就有方书剑参演。他惯性地认为那家伙会在剧场，就按照剧场的时间安排，掐着点在开演的七点半偷偷摸摸像个贼溜进了他自己名下的房子。行李箱轮子的声音一停，灯倒是自己开了。  
“你好啊。”方书剑坐在沙发上，双手放在膝盖上，坦然地仿佛龚子棋真的是个贼，被抓个现形。  
“啊……啊啊啊啊冰箱里好像还有点水果，厨房里还有茶叶，你看看你随便喝喝喝点什么。”龚子棋在他面前真的有种被看破一切无处隐匿的窘迫，大脑一片空白，好像比五年前还入戏。  
方书剑噗嗤一声笑了：“没见过这么傻的犯事的。”  
说是旧房子，实际上是黄浦区一个还挺高端的小区的高层。当李向哲在朋友圈里语带无奈地发了那条出租信息的时候方书剑就已经猜到这是龚子棋的手笔了，既然那家伙没带脑子，那他索性也就打个直球，欣然搬进来这里。  
龚子棋被他这一句话激得五官都挤在一起，面上戾气更重，心里却如战鼓狂敲。即使去大洋彼岸见识过了更多人与事，再看一眼方书剑，他依然被打回原形。多年前他参加采访时回答说跟蔡程昱彼此理解，如果真是这样就好了——尽管这么说两个没发展成恋人关系的人有些奇怪。  
蔡程昱总是拥有清醒的内视，有泪就流，有歌就唱，如果什么对他的发展形成阻碍，他会尽自己一切力量来抗争。  
可是龚子棋呢？  
俗话说，姑娘家头发长见识短。换个说法来诠释——他吃过见过太多，反而在金粉彩纸里失去了方向。对陌生人坦诚，对理应知情的对方沉默。用那些粉丝姑娘们的说法：他是真的不“会”。  
“我没有，”龚子棋下意识反驳，再一步坐实了自己不“会”的真相，“我在那边也挺好的，想回来做做制作。”  
“瞧你说的。这不是作为直贵逗逗哥哥嘛，满十五年了，哥哥该回来了。”方书剑因为他笨拙的反应更自在了，一点也不像房客。他把两条腿盘上沙发，双臂放进腿圈成的圈圈里，弓着身子团成一团。  
太好了，原来他不知道。龚子棋松了一口气，也坐上了沙发。“那个……”  
方书剑立刻举起手打断。  
“不要再问想不想让我们关系更进一步了。我现在不想给你回答。”  
“你不知道吗？我跟有个男的约，他把我手筋伤了。”  
“我现在在康复，暂别音乐剧了。”

03  
在美国出事以后他就不再把性作为像健身一样的日常了，但他还没清心寡欲到不会对方书剑再次动心。即使方书剑受伤了，还是约炮的时候受的伤；即使他自己也远不是五六年前所被包装成的样子了。  
从方书剑身上，他感受到难以枯竭的生命力。这边他为剧情潸然泪流支离破碎，那边心里便开始做起建设把废墟扒开让新的光束洒落。还没有到寻死的程度，谁真的不想再看这个世界一眼呢？谁不会爱上能提醒到自己生命是如此鲜活的人或物呢？  
忘记了是哪次取牙膏的手撞在了一起，瞬间的触碰随后便在龚子棋这边发展得难以收拾，变为长久的隐秘注视。方书剑好心提醒过龚子棋不要把iPad充电插头总放在插座上，他面不改色说插座就在镜子前他偶尔要用iPad来录一些动作。没有偷拍经历的男人点点头当这事情已经过去了，顺带默许了几次龚子棋的叫醒服务。  
上音音乐剧系以前的小班长再也不是准点起的规律作息，不很频繁地，他会去做心理疏导；去做的头几天，总是他梦呓严重，浑身冷汗地醒来。  
然后龚子棋会按住他颤抖的肩膀，拂开他的额发，试图拨开覆盖在他身上的废墟，说太阳晒屁股了。

04  
镜子前的插座上的iPad插头，当然是为龚子棋带来了很多很多监控的画面。这头制作人的工作他靠着多年人脉，做得还算轻松，余下的时间里他更像一个导演，盯着那许许多多镜头发呆。  
久到什么程度呢，《风中有朵雨做的云》式镜头感他早就不觉得没意思了。  
偷拍毕竟是偷拍，物品是死的，而人可以自由活动。偶尔龚子棋双手揣兜堂堂正正往家里这个小舞室门边一靠，俯仰之间尽是名为方书剑的风景。这个舞室排队使用，我等你用完，没问题吧？他嘴角一歪对转过头来的方书剑说。  
更偶尔地，龚子棋能清楚看见方书剑的伤口。在不会二次撕裂的强度范围内方书剑跳舞，对着镜子努力掩饰自己不适的脸色。知道自己有一阵子没办法跟组以后方书剑就剪了刘海，如今随着康复进程，头发又长了，用夹子别起来梳上去，露出额头组成一张更让龚子棋在聚光灯下熟悉的脸。  
想到这里，他抹了把脸，转身离开了。  
五年前方书剑也是顶着这个发型和龚子棋滚到了一起，带妆彩排后大家都有些疲倦，听导演复盘以后就纷纷做鸟兽散。龚子棋在演员通道撞见了私生粉丝，不想靠着一身肌肉让人家受伤，窘迫地退回到化妆间里。平时吵嚷的化妆间里只剩下一个人，方书剑还穿着终章的戏服，站在化妆台前，姿态轻松而依旧挺拔。  
“只剩我一个啦。”方书剑掐着嗓子学出了剧里小演员的奶音。  
龚子棋笑得像只吐舌头的柴犬，也捏着声音跟他对戏：“你是想吃莲藕吧？”  
“不。”方书剑实际上因为动情哭泣，眼睛还是肿着，声音还是糙着，像只试图离开猎人陷阱的小兔子。但他的开口明确地表达了诉求，成功地把龚子棋拖进了圈套。

05  
“这不叫对我好，哥哥。这远远不够。”他双手插兜低头嗤笑了一声，随后开始唱：  
“对我笑吧，笑吧，就像你我初次见面  
对我说吧，说吧，即使誓言明天就变  
享用我吧，现在，人生如此漂泊不定  
想起我吧，将来，在你变老的那一年”  
龚子棋闻言从门口直接冲了过去，这段距离对他来说已经足够迅速发力托住方书剑的膝弯把他托举起来，而另一边方书剑显然也乐得配合，身体顺势上升减少龚子棋的负担，双手乖乖缠上龚子棋脖颈。这个动作真的是他们各自性经历中最顺畅默契的一个动作，足够路人惊慕很久。  
接下来龚子棋却不像刚才一串操作的狂劲，腾不出手的他直接用鼻尖蹭了蹭方书剑的鼻尖：“难道这就算是刚志对直贵好了？”  
方书剑摇摇头，示意他先把自己放到背后的化妆台上，同时腿勾住龚子棋的腰表示这事还没完。  
“我问你，戏里弟弟知道哥哥真的很爱自己的片段都有哪些？”  
“嗨……”结果还是这样一个严格的小班长，采访里、私下他夸了小班长那么多好话，小班长依旧会查他功课，毫不留情面的样子。他说了几个，送吉他、看见绪方家里哥哥的信，和最终的和解。  
“不够。”方书剑吸了吸鼻子，不知道是认为回答错误而不爽还是对戏哭鼻子的后遗症。  
“你以后要是真的会像明明唱的那样想起我，我就告诉你。现在，鉴于方总已经看破了你想要的，做吧。”  
龚子棋失笑了。怎么想，“在你变老的那一年”吗？听起来怪怪的，如果他还没老，就不许想起他吗？  
于是他再次抱起来方书剑。  
高潮的时候，他摩挲着方书剑颈后的皮肤，和开场哥哥的动作一样，又完全不是哥哥该对弟弟做的事了。

06  
《信》经过一两年的打磨，已经变成了云峰剧院的驻演剧目。方书剑很是欣慰，但他更多的是往上剧场还有文广跑，接到这次邀请以后翻翻日历，已经又有三年没有回去了。新一轮驻演的卡司表几乎齐刷刷写着上海音乐学院音乐剧系毕业，年轻人们笑闹着想和校友前辈聚聚，也是非常可以理解的。  
方书剑问龚子棋要不要来的时候，他本来是拒绝的。他无奈地搬出苍白的理由，说自己太凶恐怕并无益于和谐交流，说他诠释武岛刚志的时候舞台经验还不够，在驻演面前愧称前辈……  
方书剑冷静地说，哥哥和弟弟就是一起的呀。大龙哥不是上音校友，可人哥还在做音总跟剧组排练抽不开身，学弟学妹们很想见哥哥和弟弟。  
龚子棋猜到了被唬来聚会就要被他的班长问问题，没想到又是刁钻的一道他从来没费心想过的问题。方书剑问既然直贵一直不知道哥哥还会给绪方家写信，每一个月只能收到哥哥一封信而不是两封的他会怎么想。  
年轻人说直贵也在日复一日承担哥哥犯下罪行的后果时消磨了对哥哥的爱，对于作为情感负担的信，他已经不在乎数目了；说第一次探监时刚志急切地说的只能写两封这档事，弟弟根本就没有在意，当时赎罪心切的他听见的重点是可以收到很多封；说老实的哥哥每个月想分享的内容一封信就足够包括了……  
龚子棋发挥所长，诠释酷盖式若有所思，直到看出来他配合不起来的方书剑接过话头。  
“我呀。我当时就觉得，  
“他一定是爱我的。不爱我为什么还要坚持给我写信？虽然这份爱是两封信其中之一，虽然当时的弟弟会以为他只得到了其中一半。  
当时的弟弟知道自己被爱着，后来的弟弟知道了自己得到的是哥哥全部的爱，那配额另一半的信则是歉疚和悔恨。  
从这个角度来说，弟弟很幸运，也有机会幸福。”

07  
直到在录音棚落座，龚子棋也没太明白这群小年轻什么意思。学艺术烧钱不假，看起来新一代的佼佼者也有更多钱拿去烧，说希望学长前辈再唱一次方便他们分析对比，就真的租来一个棚。可是这东西哪是非要进棚的东西？那厢方书剑还在和演员们打成一片，郑重承诺No Problem？  
因为做黑泡拉普积累下来的监控经验，方书剑理直气壮地把龚子棋固定在了声控台，大步流星走进了单独的房间，拿起耳机戴好。  
真是奇怪，明明是为了防止歌手受到干扰设置的单向玻璃呀，为什么他感觉方书剑在和他对视？  
在原剧中，《Imagine》是一首非常重要而又没被任何一个人真的唱出口的歌。它应该更多地被算作一个符号、一个标志，一段串联美好情谊与坎坷和解的记忆。但方书剑提前制止了龚子棋放音乐，把这首老歌清唱了出来。  
把虚构变得真实，让生活内含戏剧。随着情感的递进，他张开的双手在胸前颤抖，水光潋滟的眼睛像盛进了灯光、希望，所有让他失望又把他从碎片拼回整体的事物。方书剑向来强于让观众产生共鸣，但这出即兴剧目逻辑太过扭曲，龚子棋没有完全沉浸。他皱着眉头，不清楚这个“直贵”的真实意图，又对模糊的可能心下一凛。  
歌罢。方书剑缓缓收手，搂住自己和并不存在的吉他。以前有repo说龚子棋版武岛刚志在听弟弟与佑辅互动时肢体不够明显，今天看方书剑仿佛慢动作的抬头，他觉着自己的心脏被迎面插了一刀，真切体会到肢体的力量。悔恨和爱意再也不能被武岛直贵那副脆弱的躯壳束缚住，而是刺到每一个观众身上教他们不自觉潸然落泪。他的光芒像是一颗忽然被击碎的钻石，每个碎片带着锋利的光芒去把人割伤，让人陪他一起流泪。  
今天棚里就他们俩。所以龚子棋是他唯一的猎物、唯一的被害人了。

08  
戏结束不等于演员入戏结束。龚子棋老早就知道，拉手谢幕的时候是他最心潮澎湃的时候，对方的温度把他拉到两人修成正果的幻觉之中，兄弟的触动和自己的喜欢混杂在一起编织出一首大歌。  
龚子棋的呼吸有些急促，五年影视剧打拼让他对睽违已久的剧场感激动不已。方书剑又要把眼睛哭肿了，于是他自己去寻找方书剑的目光。好一场像面对面的窥伺。  
他把手放在单向玻璃上。  
他一定是在自己思想斗争的时候不小心呻吟了一声，因为方书剑显然察觉到了他复杂的情绪，起身来到单向玻璃前手一扬，这面玻璃竟然像面包房的隔板一样被拉开了。龚子棋的手悬在半空中。  
“我知道。我知道你一直都在看着我啊。”方书剑手拄着小小的嵌合玻璃的平台，向他送去一个吻。  
“不。”龚子棋颤抖着声音，后退了一步，“不。”

09  
“不，我不能。这太……荒唐了。”龚子棋连声拒绝，手收回来握紧了，凸出的青筋有些骇人，“会害了你。”  
方书剑也把前倾的身子收了回去，双手抱胸冷笑：“你怕什么，龚子棋？你怕有人心怀鬼胎拿在录音棚里做了构陷我们吗？”  
“如果谁想对你不利，身子正影子也会给你搞成斜的。”方书剑继续说，“有关那个害你回来的女制作人的后续报道你没跟进过吗？她想搞下你很久了，现在还扬言有其他黑料呢。没有混乱的性生活，也一定会给你安其他的帽子。  
我猜你也从来没有深究过我的伤。那个人隐瞒了自己精神不稳定的病情，清晨病发的时候赶上我也没清醒，就袭击了我。  
但你知道吗？或许也是没有永久断送我的职业生涯，我没有先前想象的那么恨他。谁没有濒临崩溃的时候？只是音乐剧是我的出口，而他的出口害人害己更多。子棋，你不需要逃跑。”  
崩溃只需要一秒。是啊，为什么没错的人反倒要承担更多的痛苦，又为什么就一定不能继续好好生活呢？  
龚子棋依旧颤抖，不过这一次，他伸出了手。


End file.
